Various types of serving trays are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a wireless serving tray including a support base having an ergonomic handle attached to the support base along a central longitudinal axis of the support base lower surface, a trigger that selectively opens a support base aperture into which tip coins may be inserted and also a plurality of drink buttons disposed on the handle that wirelessly operationally communicate with a central processing unit which, in turn, wirelessly communicates with a kitchen unit to order drinks, and a gap between the handle and lower surface of the support base through which a user passes his forearm to grasp the handle, thereby balancing the support base of the tray, as well as a U-shaped stabilizer member against which the user braces his inner elbow to further balance the tray.